


What Lurks Beneath

by blobofgoo



Category: Original Work
Genre: Aftercare, Consentacles, Female Reader, Happy Ending, Kinda, Monster - Freeform, My first fic here and it's this trash, One Shot, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Reader Insert, Rough Sex, Safe Sane and Consensual, Smut, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:34:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24274402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blobofgoo/pseuds/blobofgoo
Summary: A disgruntled, working-class girl gets a bit too curious for her own good, but doesn't regret it one bit.
Relationships: Reader/Tentacle Monster
Comments: 3
Kudos: 294





	What Lurks Beneath

You were tired.

More than that, you were exhausted.

You worked as cheap labor on the Backside Bay, a hidden cove where shipments not necessarily permitted by the law could get smuggled through—namely drugs, weapons, or magical items. It was tough, dangerous work, but it was the best a low-life lass like you could find.

Today had been particularly daunting, a galleon filled to the brim with cargo. For hours you worked, carrying unmarked boxes from the ship into the warehouse. Luckily for you the passengers knew to stay out of your way, as simply pissing you off could lead to their whole crew getting hanged.

That brought you to now—after a few hours of work, you stumbled upon a boarded-up door near the back of the boat, aptly labeled “DO NOT ENTER”. You, being the naturally curious sort, and knowing they couldn’t call the cops, decided to disobey.

A little bit of elbow grease later, and the planks lay on the ground. The knob turned easily, and a cloud of dust shifted as you pushed the creaky door open. It was pitch black down there, no windows to supply natural light, with only a half-full oil candle and a striker to light your path.

As soon as the door shut, you reconsidered your choice. You didn’t know much about the sea, but you had heard stories, and what were the chances that a man-eating monster just happened to hop onboard? Nevertheless, you continued on, taking each step just a bit cautiously. 

This floor looked similar to the others, boxes and crates stacked upon each other, just with a bit more dust and quite a bit darker. What was interesting lay at the very back. It looked to be a cage, large iron bars running from floor to ceiling.  _ Something _ lay inside, your small respite of light not being enough to identify what.

What you noticed first were from your other senses—a sickly sweet smell wafting through the air, an odd squishing sound every few seconds, and a sense of dread running up your spine. You considered fleeing that moment, but your legs felt like lead, knowing that you would never forgive yourself if you turned away.

Stepping forwards, your light revealed what lay before you. You saw several deep, dark purple limbs clinging to the bars of the cage, constantly shifting in a futile attempt to escape. Moving closer, you saw that the rest of the creature was similar, simply a large blob of various tentacles surrounding a covered core.

Upon noticing you, it began to rejuvenate its efforts. More limbs began reaching out from the cage, only reaching about a foot out.

You set the lantern on a nearby box.

You knew this creature couldn’t easily reach you, so you felt satisfied to simply observe. It seemed frustrated, and you understood—you were most likely the only creature to give it the light of day for a very long time. In fact, you felt a pang of empathy. It didn’t seem malicious in its intent, and yet it was captured and locked away like some sort of horrific, man-eating beast. Honestly, it was kind of cute.

Fuck. You felt yourself blush, ridiculing yourself. Were you really attracted to this tentacle monster thing? It’s not as if the thought hadn’t crossed your mind, some form of tentacled monster often being the highlight of shitty erotic novels you read in the dead of night. Still, you thought writers used it as a stereotypical crutch, but perhaps it blossomed from a truth, a woman returning from her travels spreading her tales of erotic pleasure, maybe from this very monster.

Head full of slutty, horny thoughts, heart pounding, and a pestering heat down below, you began to strip. You didn’t know if this creature stained, and you’d rather not walk out of here covered in evidence of your ventures. Off came your shirt, trousers, shoes, socks, bra, and panties, all while the monster watched in apt attention. The clothes lay folded neatly on a nearby box, the flickering lantern sitting atop.

You began with a hand, reaching out your arm just close enough for it to reach. Quickly, a long limb reached out, just barely flitting over your fingertips. Despite the dry environment, it was still covered with a slick fluid, most likely to keep its limbs flexible and lubricated. It was clear and thin, and you recognized that sickly-sweet smell that the creature emitted, just more concentrated. 

You took a step forward, allowing the creature a bit more leeway with your limb. It curled around your arm, squeezing you in an oddly tender fashion. It was explorative, bending and testing each of your fingers, and you got the comforting sense that you were both exploring each other. 

You knew that moving forwards any more would cross an event horizon—the limb currently wrapped around your arm was almost present enough to tug you forward, and certainly allowing this creature any more lenience would allow it to pull you forwards and overpower you. Were you really about to submit to a monster you knew nothing about, all to fulfill some perverse fantasy?   


* * *

As soon as you stepped forwards, the creature’s various tentacles pulled you against the bars, slithering around and exploring your body. They explored you from head to toe, the slight yelps you made when they ran over your chest or groin enough to spur them on. You felt four tentacles—two on your thighs, two on your ankles—bring your legs up over your shoulders and spread them wide, securing your feet to the bars alongside your hands.

Two things began at once: A few limbs began slithering around your chest, poking and prodding and using your groans as indication of what they were doing right. Eventually they settled for wrapping around and groping your breasts, while two flicked, licked and pinched your nipples to their hearts desire. Additionally, a particularly broad tentacle began “licking” your crotch. It wasn’t very precise, ranging from between your ass cheeks almost to your belly button. It did the job though, and after a few minutes you were flushed and groaning, bucking your hips to meet the sloppy ‘tongue’ sliding up your body. 

It was during one of these bucks that you noticed its absence, and opened your eyes to find it dangling in front of you. In an odd show of compassion, it slid over your face, slobber and your own juices getting all over your face in what you assumed was an affectionate gesture. Seeing that you were more amused than appreciative, it simply draped itself around your neck, giving you small licks every once in a while.

The action seemed to come to a standstill, all other previously writhing tentacles simply halting and waiting for… something. You slowly realized what that was as a tentacle sprouted from right beneath you. Unlike the ones grasping you, it was a uniform shape and density, lacking the squishy, bumpy nature the others had. It also had a thickness that was manageable, beginning small and increasing in girth. It didn’t waste time, pressing itself against your lips, now thoroughly slick from previous ventures. Time stood still, the tentacle awaiting entry, and you noticed the limb draped around your neck peering at you.  _ It was asking permission. _ Shocked at such a gentlemanly move, you nodded slightly, which was all the beast needed to go full throttle. You felt the air get pushed out of your lungs as the tentacle breached you, a good six inches sliding into you with one thrust. That thickness that looked manageable was much more present when it was inside you, already thoroughly stretching you. You were suddenly very grateful for its natural lubrication.

Seeing you needed the assistance, a smaller tentacle slipped down your stomach, curdling itself around your clit. It didn’t necessarily rub, but did some odd maneuver to almost make itself vibrate, clamping your most sensitive organ in a pleasure pod you couldn’t escape.

The tentacle within you withdrew, your body suddenly empty and aching—before sliding back in, pressing forwards eager to find your limits. It was a pleasurable contrast, the thin tip poking and prodding its way forwards accompanied by the constant growing stretch at your entrance, with just a quick surge forwards every part of your pussy getting pressured just a bit more. 

This continued on for a while, the monster exploring your inner depths while you focused on holding onto some form of sanity. Soon, though, you felt an odd bump inside you, the thin tip of the tentacle seemingly reaching your cervix. For once in a very long time, it retreated, slithering it’s way out of you and hovering just an inch away from your entrance. You felt a bit ashamed as it watched you without eyes, your slick entrance, wild pubes, and slightly agape hole coming together to form a picture you weren’t precisely proud of. All thoughts of self-consciousness were quickly flung out the window as the tentacle quickly slid back inside, without any of the gentle exploration present earlier. Rather, now that it knew your limits, it intended to push you right to the edge and keep you there. The tentacles tip quickly halted before your cervix, eager to fill you up as much as it could without causing harm.

Before you could recover from such an abrasive thrust, before you could even comprehend what happened, the tentacle was out once again, lingering for only a moment before ramming back in again. This perverse, animalistic, rapid  _ pounding  _ continued on for what felt like hours, propelling you through several orgasms when combined with the still gentle clit rubbing. And yet it didn’t seem to stop, nor did you feel sore or over-sensitive, your body like a rock rolling down a snowy mountain, gathering more and more pleasure as you fell faster and faster. In your last waking moment, you felt a tentacle tighten around your throat, and everything went a blissful white.

* * *

When you awoke—minutes? Hours? Days?—later, you lay on a row of boxes, flat enough to rest on and to make your back ache like hell. Something was atop you, and when you sat up you realized it was an old, tattered flag. You reckoned that at some point the beast must have laid you down to rest, once it had decided you had had enough. You smiled at the gesture, and hopped down.

* * *

“All done!” You said, cheerfully.

“Good. You’ve already been paid.” The gruff man answered.

You sped away a bit too quickly, eager to get out of there. As soon as you were out of sight and mind, you dipped into a nearby warehouse, nearly collapsing onto the floor. You looked to the side, where a familiar purple tentacle was nuzzling your face.

“Hey. I’m okay. Let’s get home.”

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I'm still new to writing creatively and know I'm pretty bad at it, so any advice is very much appreciated!


End file.
